Val'Grah
Val'Grah was a former Regalian colony turned independent nation in the Western Regions. It is bordered by four nations and a vast wilderness. The nation has several distinct counties; the most famed being Vale, Althir, and Balst. Val'Grah is considered by an eligible candidate to become an imperial state. Name The name is derived from the native orc tribal term for 'holy land' or 'holy ground'. The orcish natives continue to refer to it as Volghragh. It is officially referred in Regalian Imperial documents as Rea'Halla. History Orcish Habitation Around 300 BM, before the dawn of Regalian Empire, Val'Grah was inhabited by several orc and goblin tribes. These tribes often fought over the land in frequent brutal wars. It was believed that these orcs possessed a form of government similar to feudalism. These orcs are considered settlers as there is questionable evidence supporting that they migrated east centuries beforehand. Imperial Colonization The Imperial Colony of Rea'Halla was founded 672 after Madochi under colonial order 27 under the rule of Emperor Telgaf. Given an Imperial edict, Lord Captain Ramius Uther and his expedition sailed aboard the galleon, ''Alternative Justice'', to the colony site. Under Ramius Uther, the colony would survive several raids from indigenous orc tribes and pirates. The fortress of Bruinsvald was constructed four years later to stem the tide of unlawful activity. It would be at that time that the colonists discovered an abundance of fish, wheat,timber, and copper ore. A report to the empire was drafted and delivered to court in the same year. In 681, an imperial mandate reached the colony, naming Ramius Uther governor of the newly proclaimed province of Althir. The capital of the province would be sited at Fort Bruinsvald and named Althirion after the emperor's uncle. The colony was further supplied with manpower throughout the next decade. The various trades would flourish under Imperial rule as the import of colonists increased. The hamlets of Ghalgha, Lirrahn, and Dooghrven would later be established within the province. By the end of the economic boom the total population had reached around 4,000 by the end of 696 with an estimated gross export of 530,000 Crowns annually. Rise of Tensions With such a concentration of revenue however the colony would become the target of numerous political power struggles. Leylan Uprising During 699, a noble of House Veerae, Leylan Veerae discontent with the downfall of his social status since the Firestorm wars, seeks to redeem himself. To do so he attempts to instigate a war with the County of Aourdense, a recent succeeding territory of the empire north of the colony. When he moves to the colony from his estate, he sets to gathering support with great success. With over 1200 supporters, many remembering the horrors of the Firestorm wars, Leylan launches an assault on Althirion to usurp governor Uther. The uprising results in a siege of the capital for several weeks, in which the other towns are subjugated by Leylan forces. In the Spring of 701, the Althiri forces are liberated by the arrival of a regiment of Regalian Marines from the empire. Leylan is captured and executed for treason six days later. Aourian Civil War For over 300 years, the new found nation would retain it's independence and thrive as a free land outside the empire. With little involvement with outside wars, the nation flourished, founding many new towns and expanding to the limit of it's borders. During this time the needs of a military were not as pressing as during the earlier eras of the empire. Thus resulted a small professional army supported by numerous militia groups of varying standards across the region.